


Kurázsi

by Flugufrelsarinn



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Competition, Developing Friendships, Gen, Law School, POV Raleigh Becket, Raleigh Becket & Mako Mori Friendship, Raleigh/Mako is my brotp
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flugufrelsarinn/pseuds/Flugufrelsarinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, amiben Raleigh és Mako az ELTE jogi karára jár, ahol elkeseredetten küzdenek azért, hogy évek óta először legyőzzék az USA csapatát a Jessup perbeszédversenyen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egyetem tér 1-3.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a ficet nem kell komolyan venni. Készült a Milenneha Alkotócsoport kihívására: a feladat szerint egy népszerű film vagy könyv cselekményét kellett egy mai magyar egyetembe helyezni.
> 
> Bár tudnom kéne, hogyan működik pontosan az oktatás a jogász szakon, van olyan, amiben nem vagyok biztos és lusta voltam utánanézni. Plusz ebben a világban valamiért minden menő külföldi ügyvéd és joghallgató Budapestre igyekszik. De hát ez csak egy fanfic.
> 
> Nem kell reálisnak lennie.

Nem kedvelem Chuck Hansent. Már akkor sem kedveltem, amikor kiderült, hogy ő is Budapestet jelölte meg az Erasmus céljának. A félév alatt nem változott meg róla a véleményem: hangos volt, nagyképű és irritáló, ráadásul valamiért mindenütt ott volt, bárhova is néztem. Hogy miért iratkozott át később ő is az ELTE-re, azt el sem tudom képzelni. Ha nekem lett volna választásom, hát nem biztos, hogy Európa összes egyeteme közül épp ide járnék. De amikor apám munkája miatt ide költözött át a család, úgy döntöttem, maradok. A diploma végül is itt is diploma, nem? Talán Chuck Hansennek is megvan a maga oka, amiért úgy érzi, épp ebben a városban kell elképesztően idegesítőnek lennie. Úgy tűnhet, hogy túlzok, de ezt hallgasd meg: csodálatos Chuck ma reggel például úgy döntött, egy egész előadó figyelmét fel kell hívnia arra a kis apróságra, hogy egy kicsit ziláltabbnak tűnök az átlagosnál.

\- Hosszúra nyúlt az éjszaka, Becket? – susmorogja a fülembe félhangosan a mögöttem lévő padsorból, Kisfaludi társasági jog előadása alatt, a dermedt csöndben, ráadásul a súlyos akcentussal terhelt magyarján, hogy mindenki odakapja a fejét.

Egy dolgot szögezzünk le: azért, mert ez az izomagyú angol életcéljaként jelölte meg, hogy fél Magyarország lakosságát a hátralévő félévek alatt zsákmányként az ágyába cipeli, én azért mással is képes vagyok eltölteni az időt. De persze azt sem mondhatom el, hogy az elmúlt estét hajnalig a sötét budapesti utcákon vándorolva a Pokémon Go-val töltöttem, mert arra, hogy Chuck Hansen száz ember és egy ördögien gonosz egyetemi tanár előtt röhögve kockának nevezzen, még nem állok készen.

\- Fogd be, Chuck. 

Elmés válaszokban mindig jó voltam. De ha Kisfaludi valakit kidob ebből a teremből, az ma nem én leszek. Szörnyű egy ember, most mégis hálás vagyok neki: Chucknak elég egy pillantást vetnie a tanár ingerülten remegő bajszára, hogy lesütött szemmel a jegyzetei fölé kuporodjon. Bár tudom: nem fogom megúszni a vallatást. Chuckkal ugyanarra a versenyelőkészítőre járunk délutánonként. Igen, minden nap. Néha még a hétvégéken is. Talán ezzel kellett volna kezdenem.

Család ide, család oda, már rég elhúztam volna egy másik egyetemre, ha az egyik tanárom az Erasmus-félévem alatt nem szervez be a nemzetközi jogi perbeszédverseny előkészítőjére. Pentecost szinte kiszagolta az Erasmusosok között azokat, akikben valamiféle küzdőszellemet érzett, és a kitartásuk tudásszomjjal is párosult. Én mindig könnyedén váltam egy-egy ötlet fanatikusává. Könyvek, sorozatok, valami iránt tényleg mindig rajongtam. Pentecost volt az, aki életemben először a jog iránt is lelkessé tudott tenni. Persze a nemzetközi joggal könnyebb volt bárkit is összebarátkoztatni, mint mondjuk a pénzügyi joggal lenne: már a kezdőknek beadagolt kalóz-tematika meg az űrjog is épp elég ahhoz, hogy a jogot varázslatos módon menővé tegye. Persze az igazán érdekes témák csak később jönnek.

A Shearman and Sterling Philip C. Jessup International Law Moot Court Competition (amit általában csak Jessupnak hívunk) a nemzetközi jog angol nyelvű „világbajnoksága”. Az ELTE már több mint húsz éve állít ki rá csapatot: az egyetemnek még a 2000-es évek elején volt egy hosszabb „arany korszaka” is, néhány év, amíg a Jessupon a magyar jogászok verhetetlenek voltak. De az ellenfelek is egyre erősebbek lettek, főleg a német csapatok tűntek egyre veszélyesebbnek.

De a csapás végül onnan érkezett, ahonnan a legkevésbé számítottak rá: a szörnyetegek az Atlanti-óceán túloldaláról érkeztek. A Columbia joghallgatóiból évről évre olyan csapat állt össze, ami ellen senki sem volt képes győzni. Igazi nemzetközi jogi szörnyekké képezték őket. A japánok kezdték el őket ezért kaijuknak hívni, az elnevezést mi csak átvettük tőlük. 

A kaijuk megingathatatlan profizmusa már önmagában is irritáló lett volna, de a nagyképűségük volt az, ami a legtöbb csapatnál kihúzta a gyufát. Az európaiakkal valamiért különösen bunkón viselkedtek. Az elkényeztetett seggfejek. Mintha angol anyanyelvűeknek nem lett volna már eleve hatalmas előnyük a versenyen. Az ELTE csapata évről évre keserű szájízzel tért haza, elfogadva, hogy a sikersorozatuk véget ért, talán örökre. Az egyetem rájött, hogy új fegyverre van szükség. A tanszékek kivételesen félre tették az ellenségeskedést. A szörnyek ellen szörnyeket akartak kinevelni. Elindult a J.A.E.G.E.R. program.

A Jessup Alapfokú Előkészítő Gyakorlat Erasmusosoknak kezdetben nem volt több egy külföldi hallgatóknak nyújtott fakultatív klubfoglalkozásnál. Az egyetemre más országból érkező hallgatók nagy része itt egyébként is főként nemzetközi joghoz kapcsolódó tárgyakat vehetett csak fel, egy Jessupra való felkészítő alapozás pedig bármikor hasznos lehetett, bármelyik egyetemre térnek is később vissza. Pentecost célja valójában a legjobbak kiszűrése volt: először nyilván az angolul legjobban beszélőké, majd a legterhelhetőbbeké, akik nem riadnak meg a kihívásoktól, és képesek az általános követelmények teljesítése mellett még fakultatív kurzusokba is energiát fektetni. 

Ha valakit megfelelőnek ítélt, azt a félév végén megkereste egy ajánlattal: ezeknek egy különleges magánösztöndíjat ajánlott fel, ami fedezte egy átlagos, belvárosi, másfélszobás budapesti lakás bérleti díját, és mellette még annyi költőpénzt, ami egy hardcore kokainfüggőnek is megelégedésére szolgált volna. Így került ide Chuck Hansen. Így maradtam én is itt.

A Jessupra való felkészítés persze folytatódott, csak már menő név nélkül, nem hivatalos kurzusként. A gyakorlatokat persze továbbra is mindenki Jaeger-programnak hívta. Az elképzelés pedig működött: a másod- vagy harmadévesként a programba bekerült hallgatók negyed- és ötödéves korukra vagy kívülről tudták a nemzetközi esetjogot, vagy kihullottak és mehettek vissza oda, ahonnan jöttek. Akárcsak a bátyám tette a múlt félévben. 

Nem mintha Yancy valaha is különösebben lelkes lett volna: a bátyám sokkal okosabb, mint én vagyok, de utólag nyilvánvaló, hogy semmi szenvedély sem volt benne a jog iránt. A kaijuk elleni harc kezdetben őt is feltüzelte, de a tavalyi vereségünk után megtört benne valami.

Kezdetben minden rendben ment: bejutottunk a washingtoni fordulóba, a legjobb memóval, azaz írásbeli beadvánnyal az összes csapat közül. De hiába építettünk a csapattagokból legyőzhetetlennek tűnő falat, a pleadelés, a perbeszéd alatt a kaijuk áttörtek rajta. Washington után Yancy hazautazott Angliába, hogy filozófiát tanuljon. Amikor legutóbb találkoztunk, boldogabbnak tűnt, mint valaha. De a fejlemények miatt én is kételkedni kezdtem a programban. És, még ha folytatnám is: a versenyben legalább két felperesre van szükség, egyedül nem vagyok elég. De mégis kivel lehetnék annyira kompatibilis, mint a bátyámmal voltam?

Kiszakadt belőlem egy elkeseredett nyögés, ahogy a padra hajtottam a fejem. Ez a szemeszter borzasztóan kezdődik. Ráadásul fogalmam sem volt, Kisfaludi a táblánál miről szövegel, már a záróvizsga-előkészítő első öt percében elvesztettem a fonalat. Mert igen: idén valamikor még a záróvizsgákon is túl kellett majd esnem. A polgári jog társasági jogi része pedig agyzsibbasztóbb, mint végignézni egy hétórás Tarr Béla filmet. Én biztosan tudom, a kettő közül melyiket választanám. Azt hiszem.

\- Hé, Becket… - Ez a Chuck gyerek tényleg levakarhatatlan.

\- Mi van?!- szisszentem rá, anélkül, hogy hátrafordultam volna.

\- Jössz ma a találkozóra?

Pentecost ma ötre hívta össze a Jagereseket az NJ tanszékre. Nem válaszoltam Chucknak. Ha abba akarom hagyni a Jessupot, még ma el kellett döntenem. De tudtam, hogy Stacker Pentecostnak nem lesz egyszerű nemet mondani. Az a pasas arról is meg tudna győzni engem, hogy Arnold Schwarzenegger minden idők legnagyobb színésze: nem hiába volt az egyik legmenőbb magyarországi ügyvédi iroda feje. Ráadásul meggyőződésem, hogy fél kézzel fel tudna emelni és kidobni a választása szerinti ablakon. Az az ember hatalmas. Talán mire az ember néhányszor végigveszi a Ptk. kommentárt, a könyvnek a súlyától emberfeletti izmokat is növeszt. Legalábbis őszintén remélem. 

Pentecostról amúgy az a pletyka járta, hogy fénykorában ő is Jessupozott, csak a kaijuk színeiben. Persze még azelőtt, hogy a kaijuk kaijukká váltak volna. Már éppen hátrafordultam volna, hogy megkérdezzem, Chuckot, nem akar-e idén átállni a felperesek közé, amikor nyílt a terem elülső ajtaja. Kisfaludi elhallgatott és egyszerre nagyjából kétszáz szem fordult az előadóba belépő felé. 

Ennek két oka volt: az egyik, hogy Kisfaludi nem tolerálta a késést. Lerobbant a troli? Jöttél volna metróval. A kávéra vártál a büfében? Akkor inkább fejezd be azt a kávét szépen odakint. Elütött egy autó és majdnem biztos, hogy agyrázkódásod van? Indultál volna el hamarabb. Lényegtelen, hogy öt vagy ötven percet késtél: az ördög régi szabású öltönyében nem kímélt senkit sem. Amikor az ajtó nyílt, Kisfaludi már jó fél órája szövegelt az apportálás szabályairól a maga sajátos, megszállott stílusában. A terembe belépő lány mégsem zavartatta magát, és maga mögött az ajtót finoman becsukva, kezében egy hatalmas, víztől csöpögő esernyővel letelepedett az első sorban. 

De a legmeglepőbb nem az volt, hogy képes voltam annyira elálmodozni, hogy azt sem vettem észre, hogy időközben kint zuhogni kezdett. Mert megtörtént a nap második legelképesztőbb eseménye: Kisfaludi elmosolyodott. Őszintén, meg minden. 

\- Áá, Mori kisasszony, üdvözlöm. – mondta, és még mindig mosolygott.

Hátborzongató látvány volt. Reméltem, hogy hamarosan abbahagyja.

\- Mori kisasszonnyal mostantól gyakrabban találkoznak majd, kedves kollégák. Elsőéves joghallgató Japánból, ő is részt vesz majd a záróvizsga-előkészítőkön.

Mori. Mako Mori. Pentecost nevelt lánya, Mako Mori. Mako Mori, aki elsőéves, de már magyar nyelvű záróvizsga előkészítőkre jár. Képtelen voltam nem bámulni őt, és ezzel valószínűleg nem voltam egyedül.

Időközben Mako szégyenlősen hátrafordult, és bátortalan mosollyal a száján intett egyet az előadóban ülőknek. Talán ez a szemeszter mégis érdekesebb lesz, mint először gondoltam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> még mindig felriadok néha esténként, ha eszembe jut Kisfaludi mosolya
> 
> remélem, nem fog véletlenül rátalálni erre a ficre


	2. Chapter 2

\- Az a lány is olyannak tűnik, mint aki szórakozásból olvas Shakespeare-t és olajfestményeket reblogol Tumblrön.

\- Szerintem fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz, Chuck. 

Ráadásul lássuk be: Shakespeare manapság menő. A hasonló egyetemeken az olvasásnak eleve menőnek kellene lennie, de Chuck Hansen fantáziája valószínűleg belebicsaklik mindenbe, ami nem nonfiction. Nincs vele egyedül ezen a karon. De fogadni mernék, hogy Mako Mori olyan íróktól forgat könyveket, akikről én még csak nem is hallottam. Menő, régen halott japán íróktól. Talán megkérhetném, hogy állítson össze nekem egy könyvlistát.

Hogy őszinte legyek, Mako akkor is érdekelt volna, ha nem a titkos bálványom nevelt lányáról lett volna szó. Nehéz lehetett egy ennyire különböző kultúrájú ország egyetemistái között megvetnie a lábát, és hát annyival Pentecostnak is tartoztam, hogy elhatározzam: amiben tudok, segítek majd neki. Nem mintha feltétlenül segítségre lett volna szüksége. De azt hiszem, én annak idején hálás lettem volna, ha lett volna valaki, akit felhívhattam volna, amikor az éjszaka közepén, félrészegen eltévedtem azok között a zűrzavaros budai utcák között. Még pontosan emlékszem arra, az én első hetem milyen volt Budapesten. Persze Makónak legalább a nyelvvel nincsenek gondjai. Én kezdetben még a metrómegállók nevét is nehezen betűztem ki.

A záróvizsga-előkészítő után végül úgy döntöttem, nem veszítek semmit azzal, ha elmegyek a Jaeger találkozóra. Tudni akartam, mit tartogatna a félév, ha részt vennék benne. A Jessup idei témáját elvileg már hetekkel ezelőtt kihirdették a vezető tanárok között, de Pentecost egyelőre még egy emailt sem küldött. Most, a telefonjába szórakozottan írogató Chuckkal az oldalamon az NJ tanszék felé sétálva már messziről kiszúrtam azt a kétméternyi izomtömeget, amit Pentecost reggelente valahogyan öltönybe préselt. Lássuk be: lehet, hogy a pasas már majdnem ötven, de még mindig úgy néz ki, mint egy félisten. Mintha valami jó fajta, tölgyfahordóban érlelt brandy öltött volna testet, és… oké, épp itt az ideje ezt a gondolatmenetet befejeznem, mielőtt Pentecost észreveszi, hogy bámulom. De nem tudom, ezen a bolygón ki lenne képes elmenni emellett az ember mellett anélkül, hogy átfutna az agyán, hogy kettőt kérjen belőle elvitelre.

\- Raleigh, Charles! – üdvözölt bennünket már messziről.

Csak most vettem észre Makót, aki Pentecost masszív vállainak takarásában álldogált a gyakorló ajtaja mellett. Feketében volt, csak sötét hajából világított ki kétoldalt egy-egy csík kéken, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam, vajon nem fog-e még emiatt a néhány centis festés miatt itt bajba kerülni. Sosem szabad lebecsülni az itteni tanárok rosszindulatú és indokolatlan szigorúságát. 

\- Mako, hadd mutassam be Raleigh Becket-et. Mr. Becket, ő Mako Mori: az egyik legjobb. – Pentecost szélesen mosolygott, miközben alig leplezett büszkeséggel pillantott a lányára. – Személyesen válogatta ki a legjobb jelentkezőket a tavalyi Jaeger programból, hogy megtalálja a szükséges második felperest.

Mako időközben tetőtől talpig végigmért. Szívesen megnéztem volna az ő szemével saját magamat. Valószínűleg valami kialvatlan nyikhajt láthatott maga előtt, akinek igen nagy szüksége lett volna egy fésűre. Mako japánul szólalt meg.

\- Másmilyennek képzeltem őt – suttogta Pentecostnak. Pechére értettem minden szavát.

\- Jobbnak vagy rosszabbnak? – mondtam, elővéve eldugott rekeszéből a valaha elfogadhatónak ítélt japán tudásomat és rámosolyogtam. Meglepve pillantott rám, arcán őszinte örömmel.

\- Elnézést az előbbiért – nevetett, még mindig japánul beszélve. – Sokat hallottam már rólad.

Ebben a pillanatban hálás voltam annak az idősödő, unalmas öregúrnak, aki a japán alapjait Londonban a fejembe verte. Azért reméltem, Mako ennél komplikáltabb beszélgetésekbe nem akar majd velem ezen a nyelven bonyolódni, mert akkor elég jelentős csalódás fogja őt érni. 

Pentecost időközben finoman a terembe tessékelt minket: a többiek még hiányoztak, csak Chuck ült a szokásos helyén, a telefonján valami Facebook-beszélgetésbe mélyedve. A tanári asztalnál már ott ült Mr. Gottlieb, aki az elméleti oktatásért, és Newton Geiszler, aki pedig a gyakorlatért volt felelős. Geiszler igazi kaiju-fanatikus volt, ha jól hallottam, sikerült közéjük a nyár folyamán be is épülnie. Bólintottam feléjük, de úgy látszott, valamiféle vita közepén tartanak, így csak Geiszler intett felém szórakozottan.

\- Herman, képzeld, ők emberek, köszönj nekik – vigyorgott Gottliebre.

\- Oké, ha ezt akartad, beismerem: nem vagyok jó velük, nem rajongok az emberekért. Ezért kedvelem jobban az elméletet!

Elképesztő, hogy ezek már az év első napján képesek voltak úgy civódni, mint valami házaspár. Próbáltam kiszűrni a beszélgetésüket és arra koncentrálni, Pentecost mit mond éppen Makónak, de ők a keményfából faragott, U-alakú asztal másik száránál ültek, és ez a távolság elég volt ahhoz, hogy semmit se halljak abból, amit beszélnek. Csak abból gondoltam, hogy rólam lehetett szó, hogy elég sűrűn pillantgattak felém.

Igazán kíváncsi voltam, Mako kit gondolt alkalmasnak a felperesi pozícióra. Reméltem, hogy valamelyiket a gyönyörű német lányok közül: őket láttam a gyakorlaton és úgy harcoltak, hogy öröm volt nézni. Vagy azt a széles vállú skandináv srácot a harmadévesek közül. Azt hiszem, bármelyikükkel drift-kompatibilis lennék, ha érthető, mire gondolok.

\- Charles, ha jól tudom, Hercules ma nem ér rá?

Hercules Chuck bátyja volt, aki már hat éve járt a jogi karra, de túl jól érezte itt magát ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen be is fejezze azt. Bár majd’ két évvel idősebb volt nálunk, még több fontos szigorlata hiányzott, így nem jelentkezhetett még záróvizsgákra idén sem. Őt ez persze nem különösebben zavarta, mivel pedig nemzetközi jogból elképesztő volt a tudása, Pentecost hajlandó volt szemet hunyni a hibái felett. Hercules volt az egyetlen, aki a Jaeger-gyűlésekről akár igazolatlanul is hiányozhatott. Chuckkal ők ketten voltak az alpereseink.

Rajta kívül még hárman voltak az aktuális csapat tagjai: a Wei Tang ikrek, akik „bench counsel”-ek voltak, szóval ők voltak azok, akik a szóbeli részen az aktuális joganyag kikeresésével, jegyzetek készítésével segítettek megválaszolni a bírák kérdéseit. Ők, amennyire én tudtam, csak a következő héten érkeztek volna vissza Kínából.

Valójában sajnáltam, hogy magyarok idén sem szerepeltek a csapatban, jóllehet nekik jóval nehezebb volt a Jaegeresek közé bekerülni: ha jól tudom, egyfajta háziverseny keretében választották ki azt a néhány hallgatót, aki a programba becsatlakozhatott. A tényleges Jessup-csapatba viszont már évek óta nem került be magyar tag. Elég szörnyű dolog. Már Erasmusosként is könnyű volt a saját kis buborékunkban élnünk, anélkül, hogy a rendes egyetemi hallgatókkal bármiféle kapcsolatot kialakítottunk volna. Sajnos ez azóta sem igen változott: egy-egy magyar barátot minden félévben szereztem, de az ismerőseim nagy része külföldi volt. Oké, talán ebben én is hibás vagyok. Talán több időt kellett volna emberek között töltenem. Mondjuk ahelyett, hogy hajnalig Pokémonokra vadászok. Vagy inkább amellett.

\- Akkor szerintem kezdhetjük is – köszörülte meg a torkát Pentecost, hogy Chuck is letegye a kezéből a telefont.

\- A legfontosabb kérdés természetesen az, hogy ki lesz az új felperesünk… Mr. Becket, remélem, ráér holnap délután.

\- Holnap? – fogalmam sem volt, mit akarhat tőlem.

\- Természetesen ott kell lennie az új tag kiválasztásánál. Nem akarnék olyan felperest, akivel nem tud együttműködni.

Ó, szóval beleszólásom is lesz a dologba, legalábbis névlegesen. Ez érdekes.

\- Négy után már szabad vagyok – mondtam.

\- Nagyszerű! Mako nagyjából tíz jelentkezőre szűkítette le a csapatot. Nekik egy pleadet kell majd előadniuk előre kiadott témában.

Idén nem vacakoltak. Egy pleadet ennyi idő alatt összedobni a jelentkezőknek nem lehetett egyszerű.

\- Ha a jövő héten meg lesz az új felperes, elkezdhetjük az írásbeli beadványt – folytatta Pentecost. - Szeretném a hónap végéig befejezni, hogy aztán minél több időnk legyen a szóbelire. 

\- Mi lesz a téma? – kérdezte Chuck.

Pentecost elmosolyodott.

\- Számítógépes bűnözés.

Ezek szórakoznak velem. Ez idén még izgalmas is.

\- Itt van nálam a compromis és a hozzá tartozó klarifikáció. Úgy tűnik, idén a két fiktív államunk az adatbiztonság kérdéséről fog vitázni egymással. Remélem, a jövő hétig át tudják futni az anyagot.

Csak hogy tisztázzuk: átfutni Pentecost-nyelven annyit jelent, mint kívülről tudni minden egyes szavát. Chuck sóhajtott egyet.

\- Talán nem hallotta, fiam? – mennydörgött rá Pentecost. – Ez az utolsó éve itt. Lassan vége a világnak. Hogy fejezné be az egyetemet szívesebben: egy egyszerű joghallgatóként vagy a Jaegerben?

\- A Jaegerben… - mondta halkan.

\- Az idei a mi évünk lesz. Az idei lesz az az év, amikor legyőzzük a kaijukat.

Ezt reméltem én is, de… Volt valami Pentecost hangjában, ami megrémisztett.


End file.
